Prohibido amarte
by 3rika-chan
Summary: [Prohibido amar] Esta es una antigua regla que deben seguir todos los dioses y ángeles que habitan el otro mundo. Aquel que rompa las reglas le espera un futuro incierto. TS801 (Tatsumi Souichi) es el código de cierto ángel que tiene como misión velar por la paz en la tierra, pero se verá en un gran lío cuando el destino lo reúna con cierto hombre.


**Capítulo 1: Érase una vez…**

El viento resoplaba de una forma constante pero ligera; mientras yo caía al vacío, con los ojos cerrados y plena confianza. Por fin extendí mis alas y éstas me permitieron mantener la estabilidad en el aire. Tomé el impulso de una ventisca para acelerar el vuelo y llegar puntual al importante encuentro. Atravesé la cortina de suaves y blancas nueves, mirando los cuerpos celestes mucho más cercanos, tanto que podría tocarlos con extender la mano. Había terminado mi prueba final en la tierra y ahora me dirigía a una audiencia con mi Dios; el que me crío y me protegió desde que atestigüé por primera vez el resplandor de nuestro sol.

En nuestro mundo sólo habitaban dos tipos de seres, Dioses y Ángeles. Ninguno de nosotros era inmortal, como los humanos solían considerarnos, sin embargo poseíamos vidas más longevas y comparadas con el efímero tiempo de tales entes no podíamos ser vistos con otros ojos. Los primeros, los dioses, eran quienes tenían toda la sabiduría y la compartían con sus discípulos a quienes ellos escogían al momento de su nacimiento; nos criaban como hijos pero debíamos de tenerles el respeto que ameritaba su posición. Mientras que nosotros, los ángeles, éramos lo más parecido a «humanos no nacidos en la tierra». Se nos comparaba con esa especie por nuestra inferioridad ante los gobernantes pero nosotros éramos mucho más que eso. Nacidos de la esperanza, un suspiro, un sentimiento, un deseo o un sueño, todos nosotros terminábamos viajando a la tierra del «otro mundo». Ambos estábamos dotados con poderes con el único fin de cuidar a la especie antecesora, la que nos daba vida, los humanos.

Me acerqué a las grandes rejas doradas del palacio en donde mi padre reinaba. El lugar era una especie de castillo abarrotado de nubes por donde quiera que se pisara; construido de los materiales más excelsos y guardando varios misterios dentro de su biblioteca; era deslumbrante y apabullante para los ángeles de rangos inferiores pero yo me acostumbré pues lo frecuentaba. Disminuí la velocidad en mi vuelo y me detuve para andar por el sedero con mis pies descalzos. Portando nuestra característica vestimenta blanca, desabroche los primeros botones y de mi cuello desprendí un collar. Relució una placa con un código alfanumérico que me permitía entrar al lugar; aquellas letras y números constituían mi nombre. Llegué hasta su trono listo para escuchar su decisión, me incliné, mostrando respeto ante él y en silencio esperé.

― Señor mío. ― Hice una reverencia en muestra total de sumisión. ― Ansío escuchar su veredicto. ― Dije con atrevimiento.

― No te impacientes hijo mío. ― Ignoró mi imprudencia y se puso de pie utilizando su gran báculo como apoyo. ― Todo a su tiempo. ― Río con la sutileza de su nobleza. Le causaba gracia hacer ese tipo imprudente de bromas, siendo nosotros los designados a mantener el equilibrio del tiempo

― Como usted ordene. ― Me mantuve con la mirada sometida e inclinado pues no se nos permitía levantar el rostro si no se nos solicitaba, todas nuestras acciones eran reguladas por nuestros padres u otros Dioses.

― Observé tu nacimiento, proveniente del beso entre dos humanos perdidamente enamorados, y formé parte de tu educación. Tuve la fortuna de acoger un hijo tan disciplinado y obediente. Desde entonces te has puesto alto y has desarrollado unos finos y marcados rasgos de indudable belleza que no se perderán en cientos de siglos; la belleza varonil también determina un importante factor entre nuestras razas, como bien sabes. Has puesto empeño en tus estudios y entrenamiento, eres habilidoso y tienes el talento natural que supera al de tus mayores. Tu control sobre la magia es magnífico y enteramente excepcional; podría, inclusive, comprarlo con el mío…

― No merezco la dicha de tal comparación. ― Lo interrumpí.

― Aunque debo decir que siempre has sido impulsivo y hablas sin pensar. ― Mencionó como regaño. Mi padre solía ser condescendiente con mis actos, a pesar de ser estricto y educarme con apego a las normas sociales también era amable y protector. ― Pero no te preocupes, no tengo queja alguna en tu última prueba. Fue superada con éxito, de la única forma que podía ser tratándose de ti. De tal modo…

Hubo un corto silencio que para mí parecía eterno. Estaba nervioso pero mi expresión no lo demostraba, y de hacerlo, él no podría verla.

―…me entristece saber que no nos veremos en un largo tiempo. Espero estés listo para ponerte en servicio de inmediato.

Me sonrió y yo mostré mi alegría contenida en un ligero movimiento de labios. No era permitido ser abiertamente expresivos pero ésta era la excepción a la regla, el momento de dejar el nido y ser libres.

Pero la «libertad» no siempre implicaba un motivo de goce o se trataba de un premio.

― Por supuesto, apenas me designe el área a mi cuidado no permitiré que algo salga fuera de control, mi señor.

― No esperaba menos del ángel mejor calificado, TS801. ― Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando mandarme al lugar más recóndito de la tierra, pero la realidad era que «nuestra área» era algo que se negociaba con el gran consejo de Dioses. ― Ahora… es momento el juramento.

― Por supuesto.

La alegría que brevemente pasó por el lugar fue cambiada por un aire más frío, sombrío, y actos más técnicos. El momento más importante en la vida de un ángel era éste, donde jurábamos con honor proteger las tierras que se nos fueran encomendadas, era una promesa a nuestra existencia; nuestro propósito de ser.

― TS801, por favor, recita el juramento y horna a los antepasados que un día estuvieron en tu misma posición y sirvieron a nuestro mundo.

― Yo, TS801, «_Juro que protegeré la tierra de los humanos; tanto de la que esté a mi cargo como la que esté bajo la de mis compañeros, mis hermanos. Juro dar mi vida, si con ello la paz y el equilibrio de la tierra pueden mantenerse. Yo, al igual que mi padre y los de nuestra misma clase; quienes controlamos el tiempo y nacimos de una chispa de amor; no me permitiré caer en la perdición y garras de ese sentimiento pecador. No amaré. Por sobre todas las cosas juro mantenerme alejado del pecado cumpliendo las reglas que por siglos han sido respetadas y por contrario han sido castigadas. Que la desgracia caiga sobre mí si he de traicionarlos_».

Colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza, indicado que había hecho un buen trabajo. Una luz cubrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que éste resplandeciera. Noté las cadenas que siempre estuvieron rodeando mis manos brillar y desvanecerse. Mi Dios aprobaba mi libertad para cumplir con mi deber, era el único que tenía control sobre ella y ahora me daba un voto de confianza. Me sentía muy agradecido por ello. No existía honor más grande que éste.

― Gracias. ― Asentí bastante conmovido intentando contener mis lágrimas mientras tomaba el atrevimiento de besar su mano.

― Nagoya, Japón. Te deseo suerte, hijo.

Me dio un último vistazo antes de voltearse y enviarme fuera de su palacio cerrando las puertas. No volvería a verlo en un largo tiempo pero no sería una despedida.

= Continuará =

De nuevo vengo corrigiendo este capítulo pero en esta ocasión será la última. La nueva actualización vendrá lo antes posible. (...)


End file.
